Some of the embodiments described below are directed towards apparatus, assemblies and methods which scan and measure a plurality of different input air streams. Pressure measurement apparatus, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure may be used in various applications to provide pressure monitoring. In one more specific example, the disclosed apparatus and methods may be used to measure pressures of a plurality of air streams originating from a plurality of different points of a vehicle (automobile, plane, etc.) being tested within a wind tunnel.